The Unseen Borough
by GraffitiSweetie
Summary: You don't know us. You probably never heard of us. You thought we were just random kids from around the city or other boroughs. But we aren't. And we need your help. K  to T.
1. Chapter 1: Scabbers CAN Fight

**So this story is a combination of a bunch of daydreams basically. I will try to update this one a week or every other week, although I'm on break right now which usually means daily updates since I have nothing better to do. But please review, it needs it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies, Sarah wouldn't ever wear her hair up and Spot would have even more lines. So, obviously, I don't own it.**

**And I know this first chapter is short, but there wasn't a whole lot of action. The next ones should get longer, hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

The Unseen Borough

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Scabbers CAN Fight<p>

* * *

><p>You don't know us. You probably never heard of us. You thought we were just random kids from around the city. But we aren't. And we need your help.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get up!" yelled Kloppman as he walked through the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House bunk room. Groans were heard around the room and loud bangs resonated as boys fell out of the top bunks.<p>

"Come on! Mush, Racetrack! Get your butts up! Just 'cause youse on strike doesn't mean you can loll around in bed all day!"

Kid Blink groaned and rolled over on his bed. "Ya knows, I was kinda hoping yesterday was just a bad dream."

"Well, it ain't. So get up, we gots some scabbers to soak." Said Jack, who was somehow awake and alert and ready to go already.

After the usual chaotic mess in the washroom with shaving cream flying everywhere, the Manhattan newsies had assembled and were walking to the distribution center. They gathered into a large group in front of the green gates, ready to ambush any scabbers who thought they could steal their business. They didn't care if any blood was spilled-it was all for Crutchy.

The scabbers stared at them, obviously scared. They knew the Manhattan newsies weren't people to mess with, especially Jack Kelly.

Most of them were standing just inside the gate, although two of them were sitting off to the side. They appeared to be refolding their papers, for whatever reason. Hearing the silence, they quickly jumped up to join the ranks-and protection- of the other scabbers.

"Alright everyone. Remain calm," shouted Davey.

Jack paused for a minute. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the two newsies who had been sitting on the ground were trying to back away, hiding in the crowd. His temper flared.

"Let's soak em for Crutchy!" he yelled, enraged. Jack grabbed Davey's arm and began running to where the scabbers had disappeared.

They were sprinting now and it would have been hard to see them in the mass confusion if one of them hadn't been wearing a purple shirt. They chased them through alleyways and shortcuts that only tried and true newsies knew about.

"We have to get off the street!" Purple yelled, looking over his shoulder.

"Ya think so? Come on, I knows an entrance on the next block over," the other one yelled.

Hearing that, Jack and Davey picked up their pace, adrenaline and anger kicking in. Suddenly a heavy door opened and one of the scabbers ran straight into it, falling to the trash- covered ground with a bang.

Purple shirt was trying to drag him and hold on to all their papes as the two friends stopped and stared.

"Jack, youse don't understand," the one on the ground struggled to say through the blood pouring from his nose like a fountain.

"Course Ise understand. Youse are a buncha dirty, rotten scabbers who don't care about us real newsies. So Ise is gonna soak you."

Davey grabbed his arm, "Wait. Hear them out," he stated, trying to calm Jack down.

Jack relented, "Okayse. Youse got my attention, thanks to me pal here. Start talking."

Reluctantly they stood up, cradling their papes across their chests, the injured struggling to stop the flow of blood. "Wese broke Jack. Wese need money to feed our family." Purple shirt pleaded.

"We all needs to feed our families," Jack brushed off the excuse, "Next time you decide to stay and plead mercy, come up with a better lie."

"I ain't lying Jack! Our mam is dead and Da is drinking most nights and wese got 8 brudders and sisters to take care of!"

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah right. Ise heard that story a bajillion times. Youse had your chance. Now I'm gonna soak ya."

Suddenly his legs were knocked out from under him, an elbow slammed into his stomach, and a fist crashed into his nose with the force of a train. Davey uttered a startled cry at seeing his friend unconscious on the ground before his back was against the brick wall and a bloodied hand was practically choking him.

The boy began to pull his other fist back before a light of understanding came into his eyes and he let it drop.

"Youse helped us, "he stated simply, "Youse made him listen to us."

He took a step back and joined Purple shirt, "We won't forget that," they said in unison, smiling creepily.

They turned and ran, pausing to grab their papers. Davey sank to the ground, confused, before sighing and reaching down to heave Jack's body back to the lodging house.

He gave a start and dropped him, wincing at the cracking sound when Jack's head hit the ground. He sprinted to the next block. He began looking through the alleyways, trying to find the escaped newsies.

Davey discovered them carefully lowering a fire escape ladder to the ground, buried up to their knees in dumpster garbage. "Wait," he yelled, "I never got your names."

They froze. They looked at each other, their gazes seeming to say, Can we trust him?

Purple shirt nodded. "My name's Dragon, "he said.

"And mine Shadow." The other one revealed. Then they were scrambling up the ladder and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned, sitting up on the stained Lodgehouse couch. "What happened?" he asked, cradling his head in his hands.<p>

Davey snorted from a nearby arm chair, "You got knocked out by a scabber in less than three hits."

Jack jumped, "No way! Scabbers can't fight! Whats his name, huh? Maybe Spot sent im from Brooklyn to spy on us. See if we can take a hit…"

He shook his head, "I don't think he was a scabber either, but I don't think he was from Brooklyn. The one who hit you was called Shadow and purple shirt's name was Dragon."

Jack groaned again, "Dang it. Spot doesn't have any Newsies wid dose names. Wese gonna look for em tomorrow, kay? Find em and show em who's boss."

Davey began to protest when Racetrack ran in, "Jack! Jack! Look what I found!" He wildly thrust a paper into Jack's face.

Jack snatched it from his hands and began reading it, his eyes scanning the page.

"What is it?" Davey asked.

"It's a paper..called the Newsies Banner! And it's reporting everything about our strike!" he said, excited. "Where did you find this? How many of them are there?"

Race frowned, "I found it in one a me papes. And I don't know."

"You found it in your papes? Strange. Try to find whos sellin or makin these tomorrow, okay?"

Race nodded, "Shore Jack. See youse later."

Jack carefully folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket, then turned to Davey. "Did you notice anything weird about those newsies we saw today?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Usually when you try to soak somebody, they drop their papes and run. But even when that one ran into a door, they wouldn't leave them. It was like they didn't want us to take them."

Jack frowned, "That's not exactly strange. Most newsies fight to hang on to their papes. After all, they cost money and wese need to sell them. Now, let me take a nap? I gots a headache the size of New York."

Davey smiled, "Sure. I'm assuming we will be looking for the those scabbers tomorrow?"

"Didn't I already say we were?" Jack said before falling dead asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Lives of Scabbers

**A/N:**

**Somebody: Hello all! So, for those who care, -**

**Angel: Hi, I'm invading It'sTheBatmanShirt's A/N. And story.**

**Somebody: Yep! She's helping me write it!**

**Angel: I don't have a fanfiction account and I haven't left any reviews but I love reading fanfics. I'm not the best writer but I love writing too, so I'm going to try it out.**

**Somebody: Yep! She's really good so R&R and send her some love!**

**Angel: So without farther ramblings, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 2<p>

The Secret Lives of Scabbers

* * *

><p>In the same fashion as they had the day before, the Manhattan newsboys gathered in front of the distribution center gates.<p>

Jack called a small meeting in the middle of the crowd, "Alright, Race. You know what youse is doing taday?"

Racetrack nodded, "A'course. I'm trying to figure out who made dat pape I found yesterday."

"Good. Me and Davey are gonna follow-what were their names again? Sunshine or something? Oh, right-Shadow and Dragon and see if deys belong ta a borough."

"In other words, " Davey grinned, "We are going to follow them to their selling spots, watch them from down the street , and then follow them home when they're done, correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Move out!"

* * *

><p>The two scabbers were easy enough to find again. They hadn't even bothered disguising themselves. Jack would recognize that purple shirt anywhere. And the other one, Shadow, still had traces of blood on his nose. They were selling their papes, happy as can be. People were buying, too. A lot of people. A huge crowd had gathered, and they were cheering almost constantly. The scabbers were standing in front of a big apartment building, using whatever selling scams they had up their sleeves.<p>

"They're selling faster then we ever do," Davey muttered. The reason became apparent soon enough.

"Watch this!" Shadow called. He cupped his hands and Dragon stepped into them. Shadow yanked his hands up and Dragon jumped up, twisting into a backflip. The crowd oohed and ahhed.

Dragon landed on his feet with a grin, "Buy a pape, see a trick!" he yelled.

An older woman came up, "You two are absolutely adorable."

"Tanks, ma'am," they chorused. "T'anks for buyin, too!" Shadow added.

"Hey! Do that trick where you walk upside-down!" someone yelled.

Jack looked away as Shadow pushed himself up on his hand and started walking around.

_Nasty little scabbers_, he thought, _Wonder how Race is doing.__  
><em>  
>"Here," a voice said. Jack looked up as a pape landed by his feet.<p>

"Watcha find out, Race?"

"I figured that pape musta come from 'Hattan, so Ise looked forse anyone un-fa-mil-iar sellin'. The only ones are dose scabbers," Race jerked his thumb over his shoulder where the crowd was cheering once again, "So I nicked one a' their papes. It's them alright. Don't know how theyse makin them, but they shore are sellin' em."

"Theyse should be finished soon. Wese been waitin' heres fo' hours. Right, Davey?"

There was no response.

"Davey?" Jack looked over at Davey. He was asleep.

Jack smirked, "1…..2…..3….."

"WAKE UP DAVEY!" they both yelled.

"ACK!" Davey fell over on to the hard ground, "What was that?" he asked, starting to get annoyed as the other boys began to snigger.

The argument stalled as they heard a yell.

"Dat's all folks, wese out a' papes," Dragon called.

"One more trick?" a young girl pleaded.

"Sorry, miss, if youse wants to see more tricks, come back and buy a pape tomorrow," Shadow said politely.

"Wese gots to go. See youse later."

Jack turned to Davey, "How many papes do youse dink they sold?"

"Oh, I'd say about…" He glanced over at the crowd that was slowly dispersing, "A minimum of 100 each."

"Quick," Jack said, trying to keep the shock at their skills off his face, "Wese can'ts let them get too far away, but we can't get too close. Spread out. If youse lose 'em, meet up at dem 'Hattan docks. Now go."

* * *

><p>The scabbers knew how to resist being tailed. They pushed through crowds, ducked into alleys, and generally weaved a path through Manhattan. Jack, Davey and Race followed them as best they could, never getting too close.<p>

"Ise tink dey got away," Jack muttered to Davey as they climbed over a garbage can. The scabbers were nowhere to be seen. "Hopefully Race had some luck."

He did. Race spotted the scabbers leaving an alleyway. Soon after that they reached the docks. They weren't as famous as theh Brooklyn docks, though, and didn't get as much use with the bridge being easier to use.

_What're theyse doin' here? Are theyse leavin' 'Hattan?_

Someone tapped Race on the shoulder. He jumped.

"What're theyse doin' here?" Jack muttered.

"Leaving Manhattan, apparently," Davey observed, watching the scabbers board a little wooden, rickety boat with a bunch of other boys and a middle-aged man with graying hair. They were laughing and talking, and the man was collecting a penny from each of them. He placed a bundle of bags filled with grocceries in the boat and began to row down the river. Two of the other scabbers who seemed a little beefier also had an oar each.

"Jack! How's are wese gonna follow dem now?" Race asked, "Swim? Youse knows I ain't a very good doggy-paddler…"

Jack looked around for a minute before grinning widely, "No, boys. Wese is gonna borrow dat." He pointed to another boat a few feet away, this one looking to be in worse condition.

Davey looked startled, "You mean we're going to steal a boat."

"No, wese is just gonna borrow it without permission. Now get in or wese is gonna lose 'em!"

The three boys jumped in and Jack began furiously rowing in the direction the others had gone.

After about an hour of rowing, Jack traded with Race so he could catch his breath. Racetrack only had to row for about a half an hour before they saw the scabbers dock at an island.

"Wow," they all gasped, staring up at the huge castle that stood in the middle of the island. It was close to a hundred feet tall, and made of heavy gray stones. Ivy covered most of the walls, along with waist-high bushes. Four turrets were placed on each corner and a large wooden door marked the entrance. Except for its size, the place was rather nondescript.

"What is this place?" Race whispered.

"It's Bannerman Island, also known as Pollpel Island. Francis Bannerman's castle is here, and it's where he stores a lot of his ammunition." Davey answered matter-of-factly.

Jack grinned, "And dat's the Walkin', Talkin' Educated Mouth for ya," He looked around before his eye caught sight of the purple shirt-again. The group was pressed up against the stone gray castle wall, moving slowly around the back.

"Follow dem again." He ordered.

Suddenly they disappeared from sight.

"Where'd dey go?" Race yelled. Jack and Davey tackled him into the long grass, their hands clamping down over his mouth.

Jack stared at him, his eyes saying, _Don't you dare screw this up. _He nodded once and they let him up to stand.

"Move out," Jack whispered.

* * *

><p>Shadow grinned. "Home at last!" he yelled happily, his voice echoing in the big room where they slept, ate, and talked.<p>

He reached up and yanked off his cap. Long blonde hair tumbled down her back.

Yes. Shadow is a girl.

Pink chided her gently, "Shh, quiet," he whispered before pulling off his hat, too. Short chocolate hair fell out.

Seeing their leader do so, the rest of the small bunch threw their hats at their respective bunks. Simple blankets and pillows were placed neatly on each one. Hair of all colors slid out of their hats: shoulder length curly black hair, long curly brown locks, a short red bob, pin-straight coffee colored hair, and curly blonde hair.

There were also two boys, both with blonde hair. They had been the ones helping row the boat earlier.

"Alright everybody!" yelled Pink, "Status updates!"

"Verb, tired!" answered the blonde boy with blue eyes as he folded his blue suspenders.

"Where'd ya go today? Youse was acting as a snake taday, right?"

"Yep. Nothin' intrestin'. The newsies is still striking and it doesn't look like they be quitting anytime soon."

"Books, me hand is sore!" said the girl with the long, straight brown hair. She was sitting on one of the beds, paper and various pens strewn around her.

Pink smiled sympathetically, "Youse was the one who decided to dos a hundred each instead a' fifty."

"Base, hyper!" screamed the other boy, this one with gray eyes. He was bouncing on the edge of his bunk, a giant grin shining on his face.

"Belle, hungry!" the only red-head sang. Her light brown eyes shone with optimism.

"Youse is always hungry," Pink responded good-naturedly.

"Cheshire, 'excited but also kinda hungry cuz books wouldn't let me buy a cookie and I really really really-"

Verb walked over and clapped his hand over her mouth. He smiled triumphantly. Suddenly he yelled and jumped away from her.

"She licked me!" he said, looking shocked, "Me own sister licked me!"

Cheshire was giggling like a madwoman, along with Books and Belle.

Shadow and Dragon threw their arms over over his shoulders, "Youse had it comin'" they chimed together. They turned to look at Pink.

"Shadow and Dragon, the richest goils in da world, reporting ta Pink!" they cheered, "Wese made twice as much as usual today!"

"Crescent, normal," the last one answered quietly. She was pulling out more paper for Books.

"Good, good," Pink smiled. Then it disappeared. "Where's Bunny?" she asked, "Whos sold wid her taday?"

"Ise was snaking today," Verb called out.

"Wese sold tagedah in Manhattan" chorused Shadow and Dragon.

"Me and Base was together in Harlem" Belle sang.

"Me and Books sold today in Bronx and she let me go off on my own for almost ten minutes and it was so-" Pink cut Cheshire off with a light glare.

"I sold alone in Midtown, so that means Crescent sold with Bunny in Queens"

"Yeah. She decided nots ta be serious and sell taday, so she didn't 'ave enough money fa lunch at Pete's. She told me shes was gonna go find a cheap place and she'd be 'ome later, whether she had ta swim or not."

Although the news was somewhat worrying, Pink was relieved. "Okay, wese'll give her anudder hour and den we'll go search. Let's get started on da papes."

Every newsie pulled out piles of paper and at least one pen each. Then they turned to Verb.

"They just beat up more scabbers taday. And had a lunch meeting wid some hoity-toity upper class guy. I dink he was a reporter."

"Anything else happen?" Books asked, scribbling notes furiously.

"That's all I heard about," Verb said apologetically.

"Well, Ise got enough for a few pages. I'll just hafta' fake the rest," Books mused, still writing.

"Or the papes could be a little smaller," Cheshire pointed out, bouncing on her bunk.

"Maybe...but wese needta get started writing. Here," she said, tossing articles to various people. "Once Shadow writes her bit, she can give the paper to Dragon so she can write her bit under Shadow's. Same with Verb and Base. Belle, you can-"

A loud crash cut into Books' words and everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Cheshire asked with wide eyes.

"imma go check," Verb said cautiously. "C'mon Base."

* * *

><p>Outside, Race bit back a curse as the metal trash can came crashing down, bringing others with it. With an order from Jack, all three Manhattan boys hit the ground flat.<p>

Dead silence.

"Wouldn't theyse come out to see what's wrong?" Race whispered.

"Shhhh," Jack replied. "But yes, I thought theyse would."

"Up there!" Jack and Race looked to where Davey was pointing. The two heavier built boys who came with the scabbers had stepped onto the roof. They looked at the area surrounding the castle and the three boys held their breath as their gaze passed over them. Then the scabbers' friends slipped through a hidden door into one of the castle's turrets.

_So that's where theyse lives_, Jack thought. _The question is, what are theyse doing here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody: So what did ya think?<strong>

**Angel: Let us know with reviews please!**

**Somebody: I decided (without telling Angel) to do a new quote/advice bit every chapter. This one's is: Drink water so you don't get dehydrated and faint in a bathroom stall.**

**Angel: That happened to a girl at school today. Send her happy thoughts.**

**Somebody: Ooh! Ooh! For every review we get with happy thoughts for her, we will give her and the reviewer a virtual double chocolate chip cookie each made by ME!**

**Angel: So review before I virtually eat them all!**

**Somebody: Adios! ...Hey look! I actually used Spanish!**

**Angel: Au revoir. I used incorrectly spelled French!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hellfire

Somebody: Hello! We're baaaaaacccckkk! Did ya miss us? Did ya?

Angel: Someone's hyper today.

Somebody: Yep! I had a lot of chocolate chip pancakes this morning...

Angel: ...okay then...we changed a little bit of history in this chapter. It's explained at the end of the chapter because of spoilers.

Somebody: Thanks to our beta LucyOfNarnia for helping us with this chapter! And thanks to beckyboo10, LucyOfNarnia, and Ealasaid Una for reviewing!

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 3<p>

Hellfire

* * *

><p>Pink couldn't stop worrying. She had hoped that the loud crash from outside had been Bunny trying to sneak in quietly and unnoticed. Sadly, Base and Verb had found nothing. Now she had to worry about what had made the crashing noise too.<p>

_All dis is giving me an enormous headache_, she thought. _Why did Ise ever volunteer ta be leader?_

"Wese better look for Bunny," Pink declared. "She's been gone too long."

"Howse we gonna do that? We'd all hafta pay to take the boat. Probably extra, too, since it'd be going outta Alfred's way." Cresent pointed out calmly.

Pink sighed. "I dunno." She sat down slowly on her bunk.

_Creak._ The ominous noise echoed in the small stone room.

"What was dat?" Cheshire asked, always quick to scare.

"Probably just da wind," Base said.

"Wese can't dismiss sounds dat quickly, 'member?" Pink scolded. "Wese don't knows who can get onto dis island. Although it is particularly windy tonight."

"I tink it's a monster coming ta tickle you!" Verb grinned at his little sister.

"Don't be silly," Cheshire sniffed, crossing her arms. "I'm 8 years old now and Ise knows dere's no such ting as monsters."

"It might be what made dat awful crashing noise earlier," Books said quietly.

"Dat," Pink mused, "is a good point."

_Creak._ The noise came again, and louder.

"Now Ise is getting a little creeped out," Dragon muttered.

Shadow nodded. "Weird noises in da night aren't exactly what youse would call relaxing."

"Maybe a song will cheer us up!" Belle suggested brightly.

"No!" Verb yelped. "No more singing!"

"But I like singing," Belle whined.

"Us too!" Shadow and Dragon shouted.

"Surely singing isn't dat bad," Base said.

"Don't encourage them!" Verb yelled.

A third _creak_ echoed in the room, but no one noticed.

"Singing is fun!" Cheshire grinned.

"C'mon everyone!" Books smiled.

"A pair a new shoes with matchin' laces," Belle sang.

"A permanent box at Sheepshead races," Shadow added.

"A porcelain tub with boilin' watah," Dragon grinned.

"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!" Base yelled, jumping to the top of his bunk.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Verb shrieked, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Look at me!" Cheshire scream-sang.

"I'm the king a New York," Books smiled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Pink screamed.

"Well, you're all havin' a whole lotta fun," a new voice cut in.

Everyone froze as the newcomer looked around the room. Verb had Base in a headlock and was cursing at the twins, who were smacking him with pillows. Belle was dancing out of reach, and Books was singing quietly from her bunk. Cheshire was riding Verb piggyback style, trying to cover his eyes. Pink looked ready to tear her hair out, and Crescent was sitting on her bunk, calmly filing her nails.

"Bunny. Youse is back," Base said, his voice muffled by Verb's arm.

"Yup. I paid some kids extra ta row me here," Bunny smirked. "Dey seemed kinda annoyed. Probably since dey just came from dis direction."

Pink collapsed on her bunk with a groan. "Verb, let go of Base. Shadow, Dragon, Cheshire, stop tormenting Verb. Belle, stop dancing; Books, stop singing."

"Sorry Pink," all the offenders chorused.

"Youse are all makin' me act like a middle-aged woman," Pink muttered. "One wid nine misbehavin' kids. Now, what was dis about a bunch a kids and a boat?"

Bunny crossed her arms as she leaned against the rotting doorframe. "Well, Ise was swimming back and nearly drowning when Ise saw three boys rowing a boat away from me house. I gave 'em a bit of a scare when Ise reached in ta climb aboard. They weren't goin' ta help me initially, but then I gave em a little, ah, monetary persuasion and dey pulled right up to da docks."

Crescent looked up from her nails, "Did dey ask youse anyting? Did youse tell dem anyting?"

"No. I'm not dat much of an idiot. Dey asked me whos I was and how wese came to live here but I didn't tell 'em nothin'."

"Did ya ask em what they were doing here?" asked Verb.

Bunny looked uncomfortable. "That was kinda a part of the deal for them giving me a ride. I couldn't ask dem anyting or else dey would trow me overboard."

Pink sighed, "Okay, as long as youse didn't tell em anyting. Now why don't you live up to your nickname and hop down here?"

She looked at her ankle. "Well, it's kinda a long story."

"Wese got time," chimed Shadow and Dragon, mimicking her arms.

"Well, Ise was walking back ta da docks when some oder newsies tried ta pickpocket me. We was fighting in an alley when..."

"Youse turned into a fighting machine and beat em all!" Cheshire cheered.

She blushed, "Well, kinda. I did beat most a dem, but as I was walking away...one tripped me and I dink I broke me ankle. Dats why I had ta get a ride. "

Base shook his head as he walked over to to help her get to her bunk. "Ya klutz. Come on, sit down, and get to work on tomorrow's papes."

"T'anks Base." Bunny answered as he gently set her down.

Books and Belle walked over to her, carrying bandages and a bucket of water.

"Now don't move," chided Belle, "I have to set your ankle."

* * *

><p>The excitement over, all the Newsies were in bed.<p>

Well, most of them.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Davey complained. "We've been here half the night."

"We need ta find out more about the scabbers," Jack explained. "That last one wouldn't tell us anything."

"He sure paid good though," Race fingered the coins in his pocket.

"They can afford to, dey sell tons of papes," Jack pointed out.

Davey sighed. "I just don't want to fall asleep like last time."

The boys were just drifting off when the earth below them groaned and heaved.

Race stumbled. "What the-"

"Earthquake!" Davey yelled.

* * *

><p>Pink woke in the middle of the night. She looked around curiously. Something had to have happened for her to wake up.<p>

The floor rocked violently beneath her. _Is this a dream?_ She wondered.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered a quiet, distant screaming. Then she smelled smoke.

"Oh, God," she breathed.

Then she screamed.

Everyone began to wake up.

"Whaaa?" Verb mumbled.

"GET UP NOW! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" Pink shrieked.

"What?" Shadow sighed. "Five more minutes."

"THERE'S A FIRE, GET UP NOW!" Pink ripped off blankets and slapped the faces of the slower people. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Crescent, the first one to awaken fully, joined Pink. "Shhh. Stay calm. Everyone get up and go. Find something ta cover your mouth and nose with. If a door feels warm, don't go through it. Stay tageder. Follow me."

As the reality of their situation began to sink in, the Bannerman newsies, after quickly grabbing a few prized possessions, followed their second in command out the door.

The fire was more frightening from the outside. Red-orange flames turned the gray clouds above to an ugly green. Yellow light glared off walls and faces. The flames danced madly as strong winds sought to put them out, but the fire held strong.

Pink had just reached the bottom of the ladder to the roof when she remembered.

"Bunny," she breathed. Then she began climbing back up the ladder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Crescent yelled over the roar of the flames. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I HAFTA HELP BUNNY! GO WITH THE OTHERS! I'LL BE THERE SOON!" Pink shouted.

Bunny looked down the ladder as Pink climbed up.

"WHY COME BACK FOR ME? SAVE YOURSELF WHILE YOU CAN! THE FIRE'S ALMOST HERE!" Bunny shrieked.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Pink screamed. "CLIMB ON MY BACK!"

Bunny awkwardly scrambled onto Pink's back and Pink slowly started down the ladder.

* * *

><p>"We have to help them!" Davey yelled. "Come on!" He took off in the direction of the scabbers.<p>

Jack and Race looked at each other.

"Things shore start getting' interestin' when he starts givin' orders," Jack muttered. "We'd better follow 'em," he said to Race. The two boys sprinted in the direction Davey had gone.

* * *

><p>Crescent had just led her newsies to a sheltered, rocky place away from the fire when three boys came running up.<p>

"Are you all okay?" the one who arrived first asked.

"Who are you?" Crescent asked bluntly. "What are you doing here?"

The boy had just opened his mouth to respond when Cheshire asked, "Where's Pink?"

"Sh-" Crescent began. Then she remembered the boys behind her. "He went back to help Bunny," Crescent replied calmly. "He'll be back in no time." I hope, she thought.

"WHAT?" Belle shrieked. "Why didn't you tell us? We have to help he- him!"

She turned to run when Jack caught her shoulders. "Stay here," Jack held back the struggling Belle. "If he makes it, he makes it. If he doesn't, you're still safe."

Belle stopped struggling and hung limp. "I guess you're right," she sighed. "I just wish I could help."

* * *

><p>Pink struggled to breathe, as the smoke got thicker. It wasn't easy to carry Bunny, but she had to try.<p>

"Just go! Drop me and save yourself," Bunny whispered in Pink's ear.

"I won't leave you here to die without trying to do something about it," Pink coughed. She ran as fast as she could, but she was slowing.

A flame licked at Bunny's ratty old shoe and Pink ran faster.

She rounded a corner and saw the other newsies. Her heart sank. They were so far away.

"I don't think I can make it," Pink choked on the smoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Bunny smiled sadly. "You did your best. Thanks for trying," she whispered.

Pink collapsed as the fire overtook them.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Belle screamed as the fire consumed the girls.<p>

There was silence for a second. Then Cheshire began to cry. Books hugged her tightly as her sobs echoed out over the island and surrounding water.

Cheshire's tears set off everyone else. Belle turned to Base and buried her face in his shoulder. He patted her back silently as tears slid down his cheeks. Books held the sobbing Cheshire tightly, barely holding back from crying as hard as Cheshire was. Dragon hid her face in her hands, and Davey awkwardly put his arm around her. Verb did the same for Shadow.

Jack reached out to Crescent, but she shoved his hand away. The former second in command watched dry-eyed as the ex-leader and the crippled girl burned.

Lightning lit the sky, thunder boomed, gray clouds opened up, and the rain came pouring down.

* * *

><p>Somebody: I think the best way to explain the fire is in the words of Ananka Fishbein. (We also bumped the date back a few years and changed the cause of the explosion): "A man named Francis Bannerman built the castle over a hundred years ago. He used it to store his collection of military equipment-guns, cannons, suits of armor, stuff like that. But one day it got really hot, and his stockpile of ammunition exploded. It blew a big chunk out of the building. Not long after that, the castle was abandoned."<p>

Angel: Quote from Kiki Strike: Inside the Shadow City by Kirsten Miller.

Somebody: One of my favorite books!

Angel: If you've never heard of it, look it up. It's amazing. (note: not a fanfic)

Somebody: Quote/advice of the chapter: In my dog's mind- If there's dirty laundry in a corner, make a bed out of it!

Angel: Her dog is a little crazy. Reviews, anyone?


	4. Chapter 4: On Our Own

**Somebody: Did you know that Angel has actually yet to see Newsies? She thought Les in "King of New York" was a girl!**

**Angel: Yes, that was a fail. But in my defense, I was watching the song on an ipod screen. Thank you to LucyOfNarnia for betaing and Lucy****OfNarnia and ****Ealasaid Una for reviewing!**

**Somebody: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 4<p>

On Our Own

* * *

><p>"We need ta get out of the rain."<p>

The newsies looked up at Crescent.

"We can't go back ta the castle, even if the fire is mostly put out. We need somewhere dry to regroup."

"There isn't any other shelter on the island," Verb said dully. "There's nowhere ta go."

Davey's eyes brightened. "We do have a boat."

"How's that going to help?" Cheshire wondered, but Books was nodding.

"If we turn the boat upside-down, we'll have a sort of roof. Good thinking," she said to Davey.

"It's this way," Race pointed.

"Follow him," Crescent ordered.

All the newsies of both boroughs obediently turned and followed Race.

Crescent jogged to catch up with Jack, "One night. Then you'se fahget about us." She told him.

Jack frowned, "But we'se can help ya. You'se could stay wid us."

She shook her head, "How do Ise know we'se can trust you? Ya was spying on us before the fire started. Besides, we'se need money, and I'm assuming that if we stayed at you'se place, we'd be expected to be on strike, no?"

"Yes…well…"Jack sighed, frustrated, "Where else is you'se gonna go?"

She smirked, ever so slightly, "Ya let the Bannerman Island Newsies worry bout dat."

* * *

><p>That night, the small, ragged group huddled beneath the overturned boat. It was small and crowded, but the closely packed bodies kept the space relatively warm. Cheshire spent most of the night curled up like a cat in Racetrack's lap. At first, he'd been uncomfortable, but gradually he warmed up to the young girl.<p>

Shadow and Dragon sat back to back, their hands linked together. They were just barely holding themselves together. Verb watched the two of them, not quite knowing what to do.

Books, Belle, and Base sat in a small circle with Davey and Jack and talked quietly about whatever crossed their minds. All of the girls except Cheshire, who had lost her hat in the fire, had tucked up their hair. They knew Pink wouldn't forgive them if they let the deception down just because she had died.

Sooner or later, all of the newsies had fallen asleep. All except one.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Manhattan newsies woke up to a bright, shining sun and the stink of ash and smoke.<p>

"What 'appened to da boat?" muttered Race as he rubbed one eye. They were lying flat on the ground, with no boat to shield them from the wind that was blowing around them.

Jack looked around, "Dey probably took it ta get off the island. Dere leader, Crescent I tink his name was, told me last night dat dey's was gonna find demselves a new place ta live. "

Davey groaned and stretched, wincing as his back cracked, "Well, we better start swimming." He announced glumly.

Race turned to Jack, "Are we'se gonna look for dem?" he asked.

"Not particularly, " he frowned, "But Ise told Crescent dat if dey ever need some help, Manhattan's got dere backs."

For the next week, it seemed to the Manhattan newsies that their new found friends had all but disappeared. They looked every day for a purple shirt amongst the scabbers, but eventually the events of the strike overwhelmed their concerns and they forgot about the Bannerman Island newsies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the small group had found ways to keep themselves busy. Shadow and Dragon became street performers and earned a small amount of money, about $1.50, every day, with which they bought paper, pens, ink, and whatever clothes someone needed.<p>

Cheshire and Verb sold small amounts of papes in Harlem. They used that money to purchase a few morsels of food with which they could make dinner.

Everyone else stayed with Books and helped her create more "Newsies Banners" than ever before.

They didn't spend more than two nights in one place, mostly because of the locations they chose. Their days were spent on random fire escapes and their nights huddled around a rich person's chimney-they knew they were rich because they kept the fire going all night.

One afternoon, the ragtag crew gathered at Pete's to discuss new plans. They sat around a round table, each with a cup of coffee in front of them. Cheshire, who had been babied more than ever since the fire, sat curled up in Belle's lap.

Shadow and Dragon had their chairs tilted back on two legs, and Base and Verb were unwillingly sharing a chair.

"I'se don't see whys we'se has ta share a chair, " grumbled Verb as he squirmed in to a more comfortable position-not that there was one.

Shadow and Dragon looked at each other, "You'se don't wants ta know," they chimed.

Base looked curiously at Belle. Rolling her eyes, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. Suddenly his eyes widened to the size of pool balls and he jerked upright. "Dey're right, Verb. You'se don't wants ta know."

Crescent slammed her hand down on the table. "Pay attention! Now, where are we gonna stay? We can't keep sleepin' 'round chimneys. We'se need more money too."

"Well, we'se could sell again." Offered Belle.

Crescent snorted and rolled her eyes, "That'd be poifect, actually. But we'se sold in almost every borough as scabbers-we'd never be allowed in."

Books grabbed a piece of fool-scrap and started scribbling on it, "Where's did everyone else sell?" she asked.

"Manhattan," chorused Shadow and Dragon.

"Harlem," Belle answered for Base and herself.

"Bronx," Books answered for herself quickly before Cheshire could start babbling.

"Pink sold in Midtown," Crescent murmered. "And Bunny and I sold in Queens,"

"Okay," Books muttered after a few seconds, "The only borough left is…Brooklyn." She stated, sitting up straight.

Everyone except Crescent sank lower in to their chairs, ducking their chins into their chests and muttering under their breath.

She looked around, confused, "Why you'se people so worried 'bout Brooklyn?" she wondered.

Dragon avoided her gaze, "Well….ya see….uh…" her voice trailed off into oblivion.

Crescent squinted, and cupped her hand around her ear, "Say that again?"

"It's kinda sorta..." she began, "Spot Conlon's territory," she let out in one breath.

Shadow smirked and elbowed her gently, "Is me othah half really scared of Spot Conlon?"

Dragon elbowed her back, "Yes. Yes she is."

Crescent sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well, folks, it seems like our only option is Brooklyn. Shadow, Dragon, Verb, and Cheshire, go get us some extra clothes. Books, Belle, Base, and I will get everything from Liberty Street. Pack your bags, boys and girls. We're going to Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>The Bannerman Island newsies unconsciously moved closer together as they walked across the Brooklyn Bridge. They looked around at the tall, dark, and gloomy buildings, fear nonexistent on their faces.<p>

Too soon, they were at the docks. Verb had heard from a Harlem newsie that the docks were Spot's area of choice. The girls, including Cheshire, who had gotten a new hat, struggled not to look uncomfortable as boys in various states of undress climbed up and jumped off the docks.

Suddenly one of the boys stood directly in front of them, "What business do you'se have here?" he leered.

Crescent kept her cool, "We'se is here ta see Spot Conlon." She stated firmly, deepening her voice a little to improve her disguise.

The boy opened his mouth to retort when a voice cut him off. "Now, now Picket. Let the little newsboys through."

They looked up to see Spot, in all his red-suspendered, gold-tipped cane glory, looking down on them from atop a pile of crates.

He jumped down to their level as Picket jumped off the dock again. Carefully, he sized them up.

_Awfully scrawny and scruffy_, he thought, _only two look like halfway decent fighters._

"Well what do we'se have here?" he wondered aloud.

The boy, who must have been the leader, stepped forward, "We'se wants ta be a part of your borough." He stated.

Spot laughed, "Do you'se tink dat just because we'se is on strike wese'll take anybody? Ya wanna be in Brooklyn, all of you'se is gonna hafta fight me."

One of the bulkier boys stepped forward, "You'se is really gonna make a little goil fight da King o' Brooklyn?" he asked as he pulled off the littlest boy's hat. Long and curly blonde hair tumbled down her back.

Spot froze and frowned for a minute, letting a little bit of emotion show through his impassive façade. He couldn't fight a girl, especially one that little. She couldn't be more than seven….

"Then I'll fight your best fighter." He answered firmly, leaving no room for argument. He expected one of the beefy ones to step forward, but instead they gathered into a small circle and began arguing over something.

_They seriously don't know who their best fighter is?_He thought.

They finished soon though, and once again stood in a straight line. Spot sighed impatiently, "So who's da sacrifice?"

One of the skinnier boys with stormy blue eyes stepped forward, "I am." He announced calmly and confidently. "But no canes," he added.

Spot shrugged, "Fine," he said as he threw his cane to his second, Clockwork. He took a ready stance, fists held in front of his face protectively.

Now, you see, usually sparring partners circle each other a few minutes to try and find their opponent's weakness. Not this boy. He jumped right in, fists flying toward Spot's face and gut.

But even that normality didn't last long. Soon enough the boy had changed from punches to kicks. These kicks were high and hard-hitting, and packed a lot more pain than his weak punches had.

Quick as a flash, the boy was punching him in the stomach again. Seeing an opening, Spot reached out blindly and felt his fist connect with the boy's right temple, knocking his hat off. Then his feet were being knocked out from under him and he was flat on the ground with no air in his lungs.

Spot looked up, expecting to see a boy standing over him. Instead, a girl with long blonde hair was walking back to her friends.

He scrambled to his feet. "Hats off! Now!" he barked, seeing red at the thought of being deceived.

The girl froze and turned around slowly, shock apparent on her face as she reached up to feel her hatless head. They formed a straight line once more.

Spot walked up to the first one. "I said, hats off." He whispered threateningly.

All of them hesitatingly reached up and pulled off their hats. Only two of the eight were actually boys.

Spot sighed and shook his head, "Youse want ta tell me why half of dese newsies are goils? And why ya didn't tell me in da first place?" he addressed their apparent leader, the one with the curly black hair.

She looked him in the eye, "We'se didn't know if you'se would take us after you'se knew more den half of us was goils." She heavily emphasized the "more than."

"Honestly, after dat fight, " he began, "Ise don't really care. Just tell me your names and Ise'll give you a bunk." he turned to Clockwork, "Goes make shore dere are a few bunks in da spare room."

Spot turned back to the new newsies, "Now, you'se names?"

The littlest one, the one with the long curly blonde hair, stepped forward, "My name is Alice, but you can call me Cheshire. Dey call me Cheshire because Books read dis book where da main character's name was Alice and she had a cat named Cheshire and back den I was obsessed wid cats and..." she rambled.

The blonde boy with blue eyes stepped up to cover her mouth with his hand, "Sorry 'bout my sister, "he apologized, "Me name is Nick, but youse can call me Verb."

Spot looked very confused, "Now, how the heck does that make any sense?"

Verb sighed dramatically, "Ask Shadow. She's da one who made up all our names."

Suddenly, Spot felt someone tapping his shoulder. He whipped around to see the blonde girl he had fought standing behind him. He jerked his head back and forth, trying to make sense of what happened.

"But-what-how did you get dere?" he stuttered.

She smiled apologetically, "Dat's why dey call me Shadow; Because I move like a shadow. Me real name is Nicole. And we call Nick Verb 'cause we found him trying ta nick stuff from da castle a few years ago. And da word Nick can be used as a verb." she explained.

Verb huffed, "It can also be a noun," he muttered under his breath.

The long, wavy haired brunette with the mint green eyes linked arms with Shadow. "I'm Dragon, 'cause I have a bit of a temper. Me mam named me Rachel, call me dat and I'll stab you in da neck wid a pen tonight. Me and Shad here are like sisters, so we'se don't mind sharin' a bed if we'se has to."

Spot nodded. He turned to look at the last three.

"I'm Books," the brown-haired, freckled girl stated, "'Cause I'm the most educated." she said the last bit without a trace of the trademark newsie accent.

The only redhead sang her name, "My name is Belle because I have a voice like bells."

The last boy spit in his hand and held it out to Spot, "I'm Base, 'cause Ise used to play baseball." He was the only one to use the traditional newsie greeting.

"Real names?" he questioned. They answered in order.

"Olivia."

"Lauretta."

"Ryan."

Then their leader stepped forward, "And I'm Crescent. Da leader. Base is me second." she decided on the spot.

Spot raised his eyebrow, "Real name?"

Crescent smirked, "Dat's fah me ta know and youse ta find out."

Spot frowned. He didn't like it when his newsies refused to answer his questions.

Clockwork came up and whispered in his ear for a few minutes. Spot nodded his head when the message was finished and Clockwork scampered away again.

He straightened up and turned to the nervous newsies.

"Hope youse all don't mind sharing a room. Da boys room is coiently full."

Cheshire grinned brightly at him, "Dat's okay! We'se shared a room before when we'se lived in-" Crescent clapped a hand over her mouth, her glaring eyes filled with messages Spot couldn't understand.

"Dat's fine." Shadow and Dragon said together.

Spot glanced at Crescent, "Do dey always do dat?"

She rolled her eyes, "Get used ta it."

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: I will watch the movie soon so I know who sings what part in King of New York...I only know that Spot sings the third line. Then I'll know who everyone is and won't mistake them for girls...<strong>

**Somebody: ****You know there's like a total of 7 or 8 girls who actually talk in that movie?**

**Angel: ...**

**Somebod****y: My advice bit: (I thought this was common sense, but after last year's science class, apparently not) DO NOT, under any circumstances, put the end of a thermometer in an open flame! It WILL explode!**

**Angel: The kids in our class are really stupid sometimes...**

**Somebody: Only some of them! Reviews anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5: Declarations and Hangovers

**Somebody: Hey y'all! One question: Does anyone read our author's notes? Or do I go not-so out of my way to be funny for no one?**

**Angel: You say funny stuff without even trying...**

**Somebody: And that's why I'm good at improv! So, we didn't get any reviews last chapter…therefore, thank you to those who read but don't write reviews! We really appreciate the time that you took to read our little story! And we are sorry, Lucy, we got antsy and needed to post this chapter. We will send chapter 6 soon!**

**Angel: The next chapter will also be longer!**

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 5<p>

Declarations and Hangovers

* * *

><p>Base lazily flicked a marble into the circle they had drawn in the dirt. It was two days after they had approached Spot, and they still weren't trusted-or allowed to do anything or go anywhere.<p>

They couldn't even sell papers to pass the time, since the strike was still going on. Each morning they would wake up late, finish whatever Newsies Banners there hadn't completed the night before, and send Verb to pass them out-disguised, of course. When the other newsies came back, they would melt into the group and start asking questions for the next day's paper. The boys didn't know about the girls just yet. They thought they were just new recruits.

Shadow was working with Dragon on her fighting skills. Both girls were evenly matched, considering the horrid circumstances they were brought up in. Shadow had the slightest edge though, and they were concentrating on honing Dragon's talents.

Belle and Books were alternating between teaching Cheshire little nursery rhymes, reading stories aloud, and playing tag or whatever game suited the eight year old's energy.

Crescent and Base had been playing an intense marbles tournament for the last few days. Currently, Crescent was in the lead with a score of 125-100. Base had lost all his marbles long ago-Crescent was just kind enough to loan him some back each game.

Verb had gone with the newsies to get an eyewitness account of the latest rally.

Crescent was lining up to shoot her marble and win the game when a loud roar fell upon her ears. Distracted, she glanced up and the large blue sphere was sent flying past Base's last marble and out of the circle.

A mighty shout echoed through the streets. "WE WON!"

The Brooklyn newsies were stampeding toward the lodging, hats waving and dust flying every which way. Spot led the pack, his cane glinting in the fading light-but that could have been the wide smile etched on his face.

Shadow and Dragon walked over together. "What did you win?" they asked, playing dumb.

Clockwork chuckled. "The strike of course! Where ya been?"

Any response they might have made was drowned out by a sudden cheer. Spot had climbed to the top of a pile of crates and was yelling something at them.

"What'd he say?" Belle asked Clockwork, her hand cupped around her ear.

To her surprise, Spot answered from right next to her. "Manhattan is throwing a party at Medda's in honor of us winning da strike!" He grinned at them, high off excitement. "You should come," he added as an afterthought.

Base smirked back. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Jack Kelly shoved through the crowds of newsies, Davey trailing close behind.<p>

"You newsies sure know how to throw a party," Davey smiled.

Jack smirked, "Of course we do." He had just turned to get some food when someone caught his eye. A blonde boy was staring at him. Jack thought he had seen him before but couldn't place him. The boy smirked and slowly winked one grey eye. Then he turned and pushed through the crowd, dragging another boy behind him.

"Who was that?" Jack asked Davey, "He looked familiar."

Davey thought for a minute and his eyes widened.

"Oh! He's that boy!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"No, no, he's that boy from Bannerman Island!"

"Which one?" Jack shouted.

"Base, I think," Davey replied, "Let's try to catch up."

The boys ran to the spot Base had disapperead from, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Back at Brooklyn, Dragon was teaching Shadow some complex acrobatic move when the door to their room slammed open. Verb stumbled in, tripping over the threshold, with Base following him, an annoyed look on his face.<p>

Crescent looked up from a copy of the Newsies Banner.

"What's wrong with him?"

Base opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw Shadow stretching. "What're you doing?"

Shadow stepped out of the pose. "It stretches your toes."

"Okay then..." Base murmured, "Well we were at the party and things were a little crazy, and-"

Before he could finish, Verb walked up to SHadow, slung his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a somewhat sloppy kiss on the cheek. "How ya doin', love?" he slurred his words slightly.

Shadow's mouth fell open, along with everyone elses.

"Is he okay?" Dragon asked slowly.

Base rolled his eyes and gave a tight-lipped smile. "Of course he's okay. Completely drunk, but okay."

Verb hiccuped and smiled at Shadow. She ducked under his arm, did up her hair, slapped her cap onto her head, and left, slamming the door.

For a second, Verb sat crestfallen on the bed. Then Dragon opened the door and ran after Shadow.

* * *

><p>Dragon quietly stepped on to the roof, gravel crunching under her feet. She looked around to see Shadow sitting on the edge of the roof, he tweed covered knees curled into her chest, he hat lying next to her, and her hair blocking her face.<p>

Dragon came to sit next to her, "Hey," she whispered. Shadow responded with a quick shake of her head. Dragon stayed still, knowing Shadow would talk when she felt like.

She waited a good ten minutes in silence before Shadow lifted her head.

"I know he likes me Rach." her eyes glimmered slightly with tears.

Dragon didn't bother asking if she liked him back.

"But why? I'm...messed up." Shadow seemed to be talking to herself.

"It's 'cos of yer dad, isn't it?" Dragon finally asked.

She sighed and nodded her head, "He's still out here. And after what happened to Ben and Garrett..." she trailed off.

Dragon wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "You don't want it to happen to him."

The slight exhale of her breath was the best answer she got.

"Shad...he's fine with being your friend. I tink he prefers it. Besides, he's dead drunk. He isn't in complete control of his actions."

Shadow sighed, "I know."

Carefully, Dragon stood up and held out her hand to Shadow. "C'mon, let's go get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Crescent woke up the next morning to a groan. She looked over at the other bunks in their small room. Fortunately, Shadow and Dragon didn't end up having to share a bed.<p>

Cheshire and Belle were still asleep, Books was holding her pillow over her head, Shadow was trying to ignore everyone, Dragon was smirking, and Base was laughing. Verb was the one holding his head and groaning.

"He got a headache?" Crescent questioned. Dragon nodded and Verb groaned again.

"That's watcha get for drinking, " Books muttered, rolling over to face the wall.

"I…feel…awful…" Verb moaned, "What did I do?"

Crescent started to reply, but Base cut her off. "You declared your undying love for Shadow!" He crowed, blatantly exaggerating. He cracked up laughing.

Verb blushed slightly but covered it by burying his face in his pillow and groaning again.

Base walked over to Verb's bed and sat down on the edge. "You love her thiiiiiss much!" he cackled, stretching his arms wide.

"Aw, shut it." Verb replied weakly.

"You shut it, Lover Boy."

Verb suddenly sat up and whacked Base upside the head but Base only laughed harder. Fed up, Verb shoved Base, who toppled off the bed with an indignant squawk. Dragon began laughing and even Crescent had to smile. Verb looked over the edge of the bed to see Base rolling around in silent hysterics.

"Idiot," Verb muttered, giving Base a kick and flopping back into bed, "I hate hangovers."

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody: It is not a filler because we do advance the plot, but it was pretty short. I do have another question though: Do you guys prefer shorter updates like this one every few days or big, long updates about once a week? We really need to know!<strong>

**Angel: We wrote this on paper before typing and it seemed way longer then. So we're sorry. The next one might be short too, but I think the one after that will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Island Graves

**Somebody (in British accent): 'Ello all!**

**Angel: British much?**

**Somebody (in British accent): Just a tad. Thank you to our reviewers: skitteryissexy, Ealasaid Una, and LucyConlon! Wait, LucyConlon reviewed our story? I think I can die happy now...**

**Angel: And thanks to everyone who read but didn't review!**

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 6<p>

Island Graves

* * *

><p>Crescent jerked upright in her bed, hair dripping with sweat, and matted to her forehead. She panted, pressing her thumbs into her temples, trying to rid herself of the nightmare that was still flashing on the backs of her eyelids.<p>

That hasn't happened since we came to Bannerman Island, she realized.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and began to dress, washing her face, neck and arms from a small pitcher of water they kept on a low table.

It was early; maybe three o'clock in the morning, yet she still walked around to each person's bunk, placed her hand over their mouth, and began whispering in their ears to wake up.

Each of them understood almost immediately, and quietly they prepared themselves for the day ahead.

Soon after, they tiptoed down the stairs, for the fire escape passed too close to the other boy's room for comfort.

They walked past the dead fire and out the door, closing it gently behind them. Out on the street, Verb allowed Cheshire to climb onto his back for a little more sleep and they proceeded to jog down in the direction of the piers.

They thought no one saw them.

But Spot Conlon saw them leave the lodging house that morning. He knew that no Brooklyn papers sold before dawn. Which meant, where in New York were they going?

* * *

><p>The newsies began to quiet down as the rickety old rowboat, powered by Verb and Base, approached the island. The old dock stood there, charred and falling apart, but stalwart.<p>

Crescent generously looped some rope around one of the less burnt posts and climbed out. Reaching in a hand, she plucked Cheshire from Books' outstretched hands and set her on her feet.

"Cheshire. Wake up," she whispered. The girl blinked her eyes a few times, then shook her head and scratched at her hair.

Verb stood, one foot braced against a rock and the other keeping the boat steady. He quickly helped the girls out of the boat, followed by Base.

Grasping Cheshire's small hand, Crescent turned to see the group gathered in a small semicircle facing her.

"Do we has everything?" she asked softly.

Verb and Base held up two shovels they had borrowed from a gardener who owed them a favor. Books opened her palms to reveal a small chisel and hammer, which came from her own personal effects. Shadow, Dragon, and Crescent cradled either canvas sacks or woven baskets. Belle carried a metal bucket and a flour sack filled with essentials for the task ahead.

Looking around, Crescent nodded her head at each one. "Move out."

They walked along a small path, past the slightly smoking ruins of the castle. Occasionally, they'd see a small fire that hadn't been put out completely yet, and Belle would fill her bucket with water and put it out.

Soon they reached the small grassy knoll that sat on the tip of the island. The pine trees that grew there had protected it from the fire.

Crescent turned to them again, "Verb, Base, please start digging. Books, look for da type of rock ya want. Shadow, Belle, Dragon, begin scavenging. Cheshire, go wid Belle please."

Somberly, they began their tasks.

* * *

><p>Crescent aimlessly wandered through the castle ruins. She wasn't sure what she was looking for; she just needed to be alone. She began kicking a small rock along as she went, counting each of her steps. One. Two. Three. Kick. Four. She passed the half burned ladder that had led up to their tower. Eleven. Kick. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. She worried about her newsies. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Kick. Twenty-four. Why did things like this happen? Thirty-six. Kick. Thirty-sev-.<p>

The rock clattered against something ahead and Crescent looked up. A patch of roof shingles had collapsed into a blackened pile. The rock had clanked against them and knocked a few over. Crescent looked closer and saw a flash of color. Peering into a hole in the pile, she reached in and grabbed hold of a piece of fabric. Pulling it out, she gasped and dropped it.

It was Pink's dusty pink newsboy cap, and it was perfectly intact. Without a single scorch mark. Crescent would even go so far to say it was pristine.

It was impossible. She had seen the cap burn herself. But there it was. And it was a sign.

But a sign of what? Crescent wasn't a seer or an oracle, so how was she supposed to know? But it was a sign. It had to be.

Grasping it gently between both her hands, she walked quickly back to the clearing. Base and Verb had finished digging and Books had completed the stones. They were gathered in a small circle with the rest of them, standing around an unknown object.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, she approached the newsies. "Any... bodies?" she hesitated.

Dragon shook her head, "No... but we did find this." She held out a teddy bear, barely held together at the seams and stuffing falling out everywhere.

Crescent inhaled sharply. That had been…Bunny's absolute favorite thing in the world. It was the only thing she'd had from her other life, from before her parents were arrested for abuse.

Silently she held out Pink's hat and Books and Belle burst into tears. Cheshire soon followed, with Shadow and Dragon crying quietly. Even Base and Verb had a few tears running down their cheeks.

Together they placed the small tokens into the graves. Each one used their hands to shovel the dirt back in.

Crescent and Cheshire each heaved a large stone that Books had carved the epitaphs into and placed them at the head of the disturbed grass and dirt.

The one on the left read, "Alicia Moore, Or Pink - Leader of the Bannerman Island newsies. Mom, sister, friend."

Bunny's read, "Hope Lordoff, Or Bunny - Sister, fighter, protector."

"Should we'se have a moment of silence?" asked Base.

Shadow and Dragon shared a watery grin, "We'se been silent for quite a while, Base." they joked.

But they had their official moment of silence. Suddenly a loud crash came from the other side of the island, along with the sound of falling rocks.

Crescent and Base sprinted to the noise, and found a large pile of charred castle stones had collapsed into the ocean. A figure had collapsed on the ground a small distance from the destruction and was swearing profusely.

Crescent walked up to it and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did Spot Conlon try ta find out more about his newest newsies?"

Sprawled out on the ground, Spot stopped swearing long enough to glare and choke out an answer. "Ain't dat much obvious?"

"Well, start talking," Crescent ordered. Unaccustomed to being in a position of lower authority, Spot stared in confusion.

"What?"

Crescent rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you've got to be smarter than dat. Why were ya following us? How did you get here?" She eyed his wet clothes distastefully.

Spot smirked. "I grabbed onta da bottom of your boat. Clever, no?"

"No," Crescent muttered, annoyed.

"Very," Base whispered in her ear, "but I don't think we should tell him dat."

"So, what is dis place? And what's wid all the crying?" Spot looked at the sad faces around him.

"I'm da one asking the questions, got it?" Crescent glared.

"On da contrary, I seem to remember dat your little group is now part of my borough. So I'm da one in charge here, got it?" Spot mimicked.

Crescent felt her cheeks heat up. "Whatever you say, O Great and Mighty Leader." She spat out the words as if they were poison.

"You know, I like dat title. Maybe I'll have everyone call me that. It's almost better than King of Brooklyn," Spot's smirk widened.

"Shut up, you little-" Base clamped his hand over Crescent's mouth.

"Carry on den," he said pleasantly, ignoring Crescent's muffled yells. "Well, why are you here?"

"Follow me," Base began walking back to the headstones, Crescent scrambling to keep up.

* * *

><p>"So that's why we're here," Base finished. After leading Spot to the clearing, he had proceeded to spill out their entire story. It was obvious that Crescent disapproved, but she kept quiet.<p>

"So you've met Jack Kelly," Spot mused. "I didn't even know dis island existed."

"Well, you're standing on it," Crescent snapped. "Considah yourself enlightened."

"So...why didn't ya stay in 'Hattan?'" Spot asked.

Crescent and Base turned to Shadow and Dragon, "Heh heh...uh, funny story..." they laughed nervously.

"We all sold as scabbers in da different boroughs during da strike. So we aren't, uh, exactly welcome in them," Dragon began.

"As it toined out, Brooklyn was the only one we hadn't sold in. Derefore, we came to you. " Books finished.

"And because Shadow beat up Jack Kelly!" Belle burst out suddenly, cackling madly.

Spot turned to Shadow, whose face was paler than Snow White's. "You...soaked Jack Kelly? Cowboy? Leader of Manhattan?" he raised an eyebrow.

Her head jerked up and down in the blink of an eye.

"I guess I should probably quick you out for beatin' up a fellow newsie...but honestly, I'm kinda impressed."

* * *

><p>When the group reached home, they ate dinner before joining the chaos in the common room. Everyone was in high spirits and would have kept laughing all night long, but soon enough some of the younger boys and Cheshire began yawning. Slowly, the room began to empty until only Spot and Crescent remained, both staring at the fire.<p>

Crescent watched as blue flames fought to rise to the height of orange, as red grabbed yellow's hand and danced. In and out, up and down, around and around and around. Mesmerized, she followed every flicker and spit of the fire, each one different from the ones before. Spot looked over to see a slightly dreamy look on her face. Yet as he watched, the soft smile hardened into a scowl. Never taking her eyes off the flames, Crescent spoke so quietly that Spot had to lean in to hear her voice.

"It's strange dat we associate fire with death and demons and hell, and yet there's something beautiful in it if we'se would only look." Without warning, Crescent jumped up and violently stamped out the fire until all that was left was a steaming pile of ash. Rubbing a hand against her burnt shoe, she left the room without a second look.

Spot eyed the empty fireplace with dislike. He didn't have any matches. Clockwork was always carrying some, but he was asleep. The fire needed to be kept going all night, even if under a blanket of ashes, or the boys would come down to an icebox in the morning. Last night was a perfect example of that. Sighing, Spot pulled a tinderbox off the mantle and began the tiring task of relighting the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody: So, Angel came over last weekend and we watched Newsies...(finally)<strong>

**Angel: It was amazing! Now I will have a better chance of not writing OOC characters. **

**Somebody: Me too...although I was more focused on the Spot Conlon scenes.**

**Angel: She squealed. A lot. Especially when he was on screen. So we looked up what other movies the actor who played Spot was in.**

**Somebody: He was the voice of Littlefoot. In the Land Before Time movie(s).**

**Angel: 'Nuff said.**


	7. Chapter 7: Carryin' the Banner

**Somebody: Hi all! Thank you to LucyConlon and newsiesroni for reviewing. And thanks to LucyOfNarnia for being an amazing beta and helping us tremendously with our grammar!**

**Angel: We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 7<p>

Carryin' the Banner

* * *

><p>Dragon came down the stairs the next morning to find Shadow sleeping on a chair next to the fire. She was curled up under a thick blanket, her hair falling in front of her face. Dragon smiled slightly, before realizing this was a problem. As an early riser, she was up before the rest of the boys. What would they say if they saw a girl wearing pants sleeping by their fire? Dragon could only imagine. Sighing, she went back up the stairs.<p>

"Verb. Wake up."

Verb rolled over.

"Mmmphrrg..."

"Wake up!"

"Go away..." Verb muttered sleepily.

"Come on! I need help!"

"Ask someone else..."

The voice sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to have ta do this though, so don't blame me!"

Something smacked Verb across the face. Hard.

"OWWW!"

"Well, ya obviously weren't going to get up on yer own."

Verb looked up at the figure standing over him. "Whaddaya want, Dragon? It's like five in da morning," he sighed.

Dragon tapped her foot on the ground. "Shadow fell asleep downstairs."

"So?"

"You know how late she sleeps. The other boys will see dat she's a girl and then where would we be? I need ya to carry her up here."

"Just wake her up." Verb put a pillow over his head.

"You know how cranky she'll get. You need ta carry her up."

Verb groaned. "Why me? Can't you do it?"

"I'd drop her, stupid. That would go over soooo well."

"Okay, okay. Quit it with the sarcasm, I'll help."

Ten minutes later, Verb was wishing he hadn't agreed to help. When they had gotten downstairs, he had picked up Shadow easily. The problem was getting back up.

"Watch her head! And her feet! Don't drop her!"

"Dragon?"

"Yes?"

"I'll do fine if ya shut up."

"Oh," Dragon said meekly. She was quiet after that.

They reached their room without incident. Verb carefully laid Shadow down on her bed.

"Sweet dreams, love," he smiled. Then he looked up at Dragon, who was smirking.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" he pleaded.

Dragon's smirk softened to a smile. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Later that same morning, there was a buzz of excitement in the air as the Bannerman Island newsies gathered with the Brooklyn newsies in front of the distribution center.<p>

"20 papes please."

"Only 35 tahday Mr. Digen."

Crescent turned to Spot, "Why are your boys buying so few papes today, Conlon?"

Spot grinned as he strolled up to the window, "150 tahday." He slapped the money down on the counter and accepted his papers.

"There's a newsies night tomorrow night. Dat's why."

"What's a newsie night?" Cheshire piped up as Books paid for their papers.

"This is the foist or second one. It's just Manhattan, Brooklyn, and a few othah boroughs. We meet at Medda's. It's like a little party. The boys aren't buying as many papes because they want to find girls to take."

Base wrinkled his forehead, "But you bought way more than usual."

Spot's grin grew into a smirk, "I know. Because me boys aren't selling means I'll get twice my usual customers."

"You mean those lowlife, desperate goils who just wanna kiss you?" Crescent breezed by, carrying about 75 papers on her shoulder.

Spot frowned and ignored her, "In any case, all of Brooklyn's invited. Except you." he pointed to Cheshire.

Her lip quivered and tears threatened to spill over her eyelids, "Bu-but why?" she whined.

Verb cut Spot off before he could answer inappropriately, "It's because Base was gonna stay home and play games with you all night! But now Spot's ruined the surprise, " his eyes warned Base to play along.

"But why m-Yeah! We're gonna have a great time!" Base cut off his sentence as Shadow dug her elbow into his ribs.

"Well, be ready by 6 tomorrow. It's a long walk to 'Hattan."

* * *

><p>Spot was telling the truth- he was planning to sell a lot of papes today. But not in his usual selling spot. More like...all over the borough.<p>

First up were Shadow and Dragon. He traveled through various alleyways and found them in the tourist section of Brooklyn, tumbling through death defying tricks and acrobatics.

He watched as they performed synchronized flips and walked on their hands for a long time. They did amazing back tucks and Shadow even pulled her leg up to her head by the ankle and did a backbend from that position. Then a shrill whistle blew through the air.

"Alright folks! We have exactly five papes left! You know what dat means!" Dragon shouted, "That's right! It's time for the grand finale!"

She pulled a few boys from the crowd, mostly tall, strong men. They positioned themselves in a line, biggest to smallest. She played up the crowd for a few minutes, told some jokes, even had the men raise their arms to show off their "muscles."

Suddenly she grinned at something across the street and pulled the largest muscled out from the line, telling the others to go back into the fray. She carefully placed his arms in a basket-like position and told him not to move from the spot he was standing on.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, " she announced, "If you would please direct your attention to me partner. " she gestured up towards the roof and a huge gasp waved through the throngs of tourists.

Shadow stood on the roof of the building they were selling in front of, waving. Spot wondered for a minute how she got up there, and then realized that Dragon's gimmick was simply a distraction so Shadow could climb up on the roof.

She pretended to take a step off and fall and another gasp assaulted Spot's ears. Suddenly she really DID jump off and began spiraling down, flipping, twisting, and rotating, straight into the man's outstretched arms. Spot took half a step forward, ready to run out and grab her, but she landed safely, although the strong man looked like he was going to wet his pants.

Spot handed some change back to an old woman. So that was why they acted like queens and bought almost 200 papes each. They could afford to.

* * *

><p>Spot strolled over to the richer part of Brooklyn where he knew that Books and Cheshire sold. He kept hidden once he walked through the giant gates, to try and detract attention from his shoddy clothes and shoes.<p>

Soon after, he heard the small voice of Cheshire telling Books she had been working on her cough all week.

The two newsies were selling door to door. Books had done away with her accent and Cheshire was playing the role of the sweet little sister extremely well.

"Hello, Miss Katherine!" Books said politely.

A ritzy, snooty voice answered back, "Good morning Olivia. I trust you brought me my daily paper?" Apparently she had sold to the same people enough times that they were on a first name basis.

"Of course I did Miss Katherine! When have I ever not?" Spot could tell that Books' voice was high, wheedling, and flattering. He peered around a hedge to see them standing on a doorstep of one of the biggest houses in New York. An elegant-looking lady stood just inside the doorway. She wore a long dark blue dress covered in ruffles and her hair was pulled into a low chignon. Diamonds coated her neck and ears.

"Very well. Be on your way." Miss Katherine fluttered her hand in the general direction of Books and began to shut the door, her paper in her hand.

Cheshire coughed quietly and Miss Katherine stuttered in closing.

She coughed again, this time a little louder and Miss Katherine edged the door back open.

Miss Katherine leaned down and placed her hands on her knees. "Is your sister sick Olivia?" A frown creased her forehead.

Cheshire coughed once more, "Just a cold for now, Miss Katherine." Books answered.

Miss Katherine disappeared for a minute before coming back with a small silk purse. "Here. Take this and get some medicine for her before it gets worse. She reminds me of when I was young..."

Books accepted what looked like about $4.00 from her and Miss Katherine began to close the door again. Suddenly Books flung a hand against the wood.

"Miss Katherine...have you heard anything about my mum?" she asked timidly.

Miss Katherine faltered, "The Duchess is well, young Olivia. All she talks about these days is how her darling Warren is doing so well in school. And how she's so glad she had a son..." her voice trailed off as she realized Books was starting to sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." she said quietly before slamming the door.

The two girls turned away from the door and tiptoed down the steps. Cheshire wound her arm around Books' waist as she wiped her eyes.

"But we're your family now, right Books?" she asked innocently.

Books gave a watery grin, "Yeah. You are. Now let's go get the next sucker."

Spot began to walk out of the neighborhood, more than a little curious why the daughter of a rich Duchess was selling papes.

* * *

><p>Prospect Park was Spot's next destination. There he would find Base and Verb.<p>

Initially, he couldn't find them, as he was lost in a sea of satin, lace and velvet. Then he saw them, surrounded by some girls in the richest fabrics he had seen yet.

He heard them flirting with each one, tricking and hypnotizing them into buying a paper. They did their job well, making sure each one left with a wink and a smile.

A brown haired, squinty-eyed, freckled girl walked up to them. She wore a tight top and a short green skirt. Spot was surprised to see someone like her out at this time of day.

"Helllooo boys," she purred, placing one hand on her hip and the other on Verb's chest. Verb struggled to look like he was enjoying it.

"And what's your name missy?" he asked.

"Michelle. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Shore. Do you wanna buy a pape, Miss Michelle?"

She gave a cat-like grin, "Definitely. But I don't have any money. I could pay you some other way, though..."

Base cut in, "Thank you, but we don't sell to prostitutes. Have a nice day!"

Spot convulsed with silent laughter at the look on the girl's face. She looked like she had just been told all the men in the world had disappeared.

Spot sold a few papes to some of the less glitzed- up girls. Obviously, their selling strategy worked- most of the time.

* * *

><p>Spot found Belle easily. All he had to do was follow the sound of people discussing "That amazing singer on Avenue B."<p>

There he found her, her hat gone and her red hair perfectly in place. She was standing on a wooden crate, with a pile of papes and her missing hat at her feet.

She was singing a well-known vaudeville piece that Spot was fairly sure he had heard Medda sing at the Newsie rally- something about high times and hard times. It became obvious that she took requests when a young man came up to her.

He placed a dollar in her hat and took a pape, winking at her and saying, "Keep the change," as he did so. Then he gestured to her and she leaned over. He whispered something in her ear and Belle began to grin, nodding her head up and down.

"I haven't done dis one in a while, folks, but I think you'll all love it!" she announced, standing back up. She started a folk song about a gypsy rover, something Spot hadn't heard since he was a little boy.

He sold his last pape and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around. There was one last newsie whom he needed to observe selling. And he had no clue where she was.

Suddenly he heard a loud yell from his right, "Radioactive spider found in a Brooklyn warehouse. Could be in your cupboards!'

Spot smiled as he remembered the article about that headline. It was actually, "Spiders being tested for disease in Brooklyn warehouse."

He saw Crescent then, shouting her headlines as she walked. She was working the back of the crowd. Spot realized she must have been there to keep an eye on Belle because Belle was selling as a girl.

He turned in the general direction of the lodging house and began the long walk back. Now that he knew where and how they sold, he would know exactly what to do, and who to tell if something- anything- went wrong.

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, a little boy burst into the common room with a shining grin on his face. He was holding something behind his back. Whenever someone tried to look, he would swing away from them with a laugh.<p>

"Calm down, Lizard," Clockwork grinned. "Whatcha got there?"

"I saved up me money for weeks and weeks and I'se finally had enough money to get dis!" Lizard held up a somewhat sorry-looking puppet. It was a marionette, and it had a maniacal grin on its face. It actually was quite ugly, and cheap-looking too, but no one wanted to hurt Lizard's feelings.

"Wow, dat's cool," Books smiled. "Can I'se try it?" Lizard nodded and handed over the puppet. Books inexperienced hands twisted the handle, raising the marionette's arms and lowering them again. She handed it back to Lizard, who raced over to his friends and began trying to puppet his toy.

"Awesome, ain't it?" Belle asked Shadow, but Shadow wasn't listening. As soon as she had seen the puppet, she stiffened and began to frown. Now, her eyes wild, she snatched the puppet from Lizard and viciously threw it into the fire. The little boy watched open-mouthed as flames began to lick at his new toy.

"Shadow!" Belle stared. "Why would you do dat?" Shadow didn't answer. She backed away from the fireplace until she hit the wall. Only then did she turn and run from the room.

Belle was appalled. "Sh- He oughta pay for dat," she sniffed. "I'll make sure he repays you, okay?" she glanced at Lizard. He closed his open mouth and nodded before meekly running away. Belle sat down and muttered under her breath.

The common room began to empty out as the hour grew late. Finally, Base yawned. "We should go to bed. C'mon, Cheshire." He trudged upstairs with the half-asleep girl in tow.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Dragon tiptoed out of bed. She slunk down the stairs to the common room and stopped in front of the fireplace. Reaching down, she lifted what remained of the marionette. Miraculously, the strings were still intact. Other than its slightly burnt feet and the scorch mark across its face, the puppet was fine.<p>

She fingered the wooden handle, feeling the familiar shape. Then she began to make the puppet dance. It skipped and jumped on charcoal feet. It ran circles around the room, leaping in the happiness of being able to move again. It danced, and they both danced in a way, the girl's hands moving rapidly and the puppet tracing marks on the floor as it waltzed and spun and tangoed.

Eventually, the puppet grew tired and Dragon's hands began to cramp. She laid the puppet face down in the fire, leaving only one trace to show that someone had been there.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spot would find Clockwork trying furiously to mop up the fresh charcoal stains that had appeared on the floor overnight. He would later ask the boys how they got there, and no one would have an answer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody: Read and review for some of Verb's special toffee!<strong>

**Angel: This is one of my FAVORITE chapters! Hope you liked it too! If you did, tell us in a review. If you didn't, tell us that too! We know there is always room for improvement!**


	8. Chapter 8: Newsie Night

**Hi guys.**

**I know. It's been a while. But Angel, our beta, and I had some legit stuff that kept us from updating.**

**You know what? No excuses. We're just cruddy updaters. This chapter isn't even that long.**

**We got this back from our beta about...over a month ago. And we fixed part of it because it sucked. Then Angel wanted me to send it back to our beta. And I totally meant to do that when I logged on tonight.**

**And then I thought...we had already fixed the chapter and Lucy (our beta) hadn't sent the other chapters I gave her back either. And it's my birthday on Wednesday.**

**So, in honor of my birthday, I am posting chapter 8. Don't expect chapter 9 for a little bit. Angel and I have a lot of vacations this summer and I'm still waiting on chpts. 9-11 from Lucy. Thanks for sticking with the story though. Sorry about the update problems. Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>The Unseen Borough-Chapter 8<p>

Newsie Night

* * *

><p>"Spot could have won the 'Understatement of the Year Award' when he called this a 'little party'," Crescent commented as they walked in the door. "It's huge."<p>

"I guess all dose newsies and their girls add up," Books seemed a little surprised.

Medda's vaudeville theater had been completely transformed. The many wooden chairs and tables had been shoved to the outskirts of the room, up near the stage and cluttered against walls. Newsies of all shapes, sizes, and ages wore buttoned jackets and had gel in their hair. The girl's multi-colored skirts swung out and around as they twirled around the makeshift dance floor.

On the right side of the room, the bar was being crowded by boys, calling for drinks. The bartender looked extremely flustered, holding several pitchers at once and trying to fill everyone's drinks at the same time.

The stage sat empty for now, but hopefully Medda had arranged some form of entertainment. A burly chested man stood in front, arms crossed, to keep anybody from climbing on it and destroying the polished sheen without permission.

"I'm glad wese didn't bring Cheshire," Verb combed his hair back with his fingers. "Wese would have lost her." He had borrowed a navy blue jacket from Clockwork.

"It's too bad that Base hads ta stay home, though," Belle sighed. She wore her normal newsie clothes, hair tucked up and all. Books, Dragon, and Shadow had done the same.

"Well, we're here, so let's have fun!" Dragon grinned. She grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled her into the crowd. Verb wandered over to the bar with Books and Crescent slipped into the shadows to observe.

* * *

><p>A man smiled as he spotted the blond kid entering the building.<p>

"We found her, boss."

"Good, good." The voice sounded pleased. "After all this searching, finally." It sighed contentedly. "Now all we have to do is catch her."

* * *

><p>Belle walked around, marveling at the size of the theater. There were newsies everywhere: on the stage, in the audience, hanging off balconies. Giggling, she realized the security guard must have been overpowered. She loved theaters; she had grown up in one.<p>

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. A boy with black hair and twinkling blue eyes stood behind her.

"You're that singer that was on Avenue B yesterday, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Belle smiled.

"I think you're amazing," the boy blushed. "You should sing for everyone."

"Here?"

"Yes. I can hook up a microphone. Whaddaya say?" he grinned.

Belle's smile grew bigger. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Books walked around for a minute, nursing her glass of cola. Even though Medda hadn't been able to attend this Newsie Night-something about a "vaudeville entertainers of the next century" convention she was attending, Spot said- she'd sure gone all out, even providing a few pitchers of beer. Heavily diluted, of course, but still enough to give you a buzz. Books had no love for the numbness that accompanied the alcohol. But this ice cold, sweet, delicious soda was a luxury and treat for her, and she hadn't had one since she had become a newsie.<p>

She heard a familiar voice begin a dainty folk song and smiled, realizing that someone must have talked Belle into singing. She quickly frowned and turned toward the stage, only to find Belle wearing a ruffled purple dress she must have filched from Medda's supply. A long, curly red wig covered her naturally short tresses.

Books smiled, realizing Belle was smarter than they gave her credit for. She looked around for a minute, trying to find an empty seat. She wanted to be able to enjoy this impromptu concert.

Most of the newsies and their girls were either at the refreshment bar or dancing, but the ones who weren't were scattered about the room, sulking at every table and around every corner.

She could sit with any of them, but most of them had beers or girls with them and some were creeping her out. They had no clue she was a girl of course, but drunk, teenage boys tended to make her nervous anyway.

A glass of brown, frothy liquid, identical to her own, caught her eye, and she noticed a boy had taken a seat at a table close to the stage. Books grinned. He looked young, smart, and best of all, he wasn't drinking.

She shuffled her way to him, carefully avoiding being shoved into the surrounding tables. She came up behind him, taking a sip of her drink and tapping him on the shoulder simultaneously.

"This seat taken?" she gestured to the empty chair across from him. He shook his head.

"No, not yet." he replied distractedly. His voice registered in her mind and she froze for half a second as she remembered where she had last seen him. He had been with that other boy on Bannerman Island, the night of the fire. Would he recognize her and reveal her as a scab?

No, she realized, sitting down. It had been dark that night. He wouldn't recognize her.

"So what's with the cola?' she asked, gesturing to his glass.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you drinking cola instead of beer or something?"

He shook his head, "Don't like the taste of beer. You neither?"

Books also shook her head, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Davey. You?"

"You can call me Books, I guess." she shrugged. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, just listening to the music and surrounding conversations.

* * *

><p>Spot grinned. This was fun. No problems or upstart, brand new, girl newsies to worry about now. A familiar face passed and Spot tapped them on the shoulder.<p>

"Mind getting us some more drinks, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, I'm not your servant, shorty," Crescent, who had somehow managed to find a skirt to wear, smirked back.

Spot raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt you have a right to call me that, especially since you're shorter than me."

"Whatever, shorty," Crescent rolled her eyes. "See ya around."

"Shorty?" Jack asked after she had gone.

Spot shrugged.

"And you didn't get angry?"

Spot shrugged again. "I'm drunk."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Jack smirked.

"No," Spot rolled his eyes.

"You know I do, shorty," Crescent walked by again, simpering and carrying a drink.

Spot hit the heel of his hand against his forehead while Jack laughed silently.

* * *

><p>Shadow needed some fresh air. This party was way too loud and stuffy for her. She was about to go out the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Where are ya going?" Verb frowned.

"Outside. I need some air."

"Want me to come too?"

"I'm okay," Shadow smiled. "Go back to your table. Clockwork will be lonely if you leave."

She looked back at the table where Verb had been sitting. Clockwork smiled back and waved, shaking the table. Drinks sloshed around and the saltshaker fell over. Clockwork got a weird look on his face. When he thought no one was looking, he threw a pinch of salt over his shoulder. Looking up, he noticed Shadow staring at him and grinned sheepishly. She grinned back.

"Well, if you're sure, love," Verb winked. "Don't get lost."

Shadow smirked. "I'll be right back, don't worry about me." She opened the door and stepped out into the night.

* * *

><p>The man smiled. It was all too easy. She had left the building on her own. He silently walked up behind her, hiding his shadow so she wouldn't see him coming. He came closer...and closer...and closer...<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around. She stared into dark, cold eyes and the hand squeezed harder, the thumb pressing on her collarbone. The figure's mouth twitched, and a harsh voice rang out.<p>

"Well, well. If it isn't little Nicky. Not so little now, are you? Miss me, love?"

It was the use of the pet name that made Shadow angry. When used by Verb, it brought memories of happiness and overcoming troubles with her borough, but hearing the word in this man's mouth only brought memories of pain, loss, and the faces of two boys that she would never see again. With these thoughts in mind, she focused on putting every ounce of hatred she could into her next words.

"Daddy. Fancy meeting you here."

"You know I never lost track of you, darling," the man smirked. "And now that I've got you..." He turned to one of his men and waved a hand dismissively. "Burn down the building."

"What?" Shadow gasped. "But you can't, my friends-"

The man accepted a torch, fire reflecting in his coal black eyes.

"Oh," he said softly, "I can do anything I want."

He clubbed Shadow over the head with his free hand and the world collapsed into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Part of the reason why it took us so long was because for a while, we were writing some Maximum ride stuff. If you like that series, check out Hey, I Just Met You in that book section. It's only one oneshot for now, but I'm almost done with the next.<strong>

**Sorry about the shortness!**

**R&R? Please?**


End file.
